


Try Me

by bioplast_hero



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioplast_hero/pseuds/bioplast_hero
Summary: Wherein Data asks Geordi for help exploring his sexuality.





	Try Me

**Author's Note:**

> Something light I wrote a long time ago, just to keep a bit active on here. Let me know what you think!

Data's Quarters

 

"Geordi, may I ask you a question of a personal nature?"

"Uh, sure Data. What's on your mind?"

"How did you first explore your sexuality?"

Blood rushed to Geordi's face. Although hard for other humans to detect given Geordi's dark complexion, Data was sensitive to such subtle changes in his friend. He was blushing. 

"Wow, well... are you asking about my first time with someone?"

"In a manner of speaking. It is my understanding that most human males and females experiment with sexuality individually from early childhood, and that at some point in adolescence they begin to experiment with others."

"Experimentation, okay. Well, I moved around a lot at a kid. You know both my parents are in Satrfleet. I didn't have really close friends at a young age. I hadn't experimented with anyone by the time I met someone who I had romantic feelings for. I guess it was kind of a trial by fire."

"Then how did you know what was expected of you?"

Geordi laughed. "I didn't. Maybe that's why it was so scary--it's like you're just expected to know. I got some things right. At least I knew my basic biology. But I also had some funny ideas about pleasure and touching, so, I pretty much had to cope with the embarrassment of her giggling at me more than a few times. It was okay, though. First it was kissing, some light petting. Later we got more physical. We both helped each other figure it out."

"Perhaps she had other experience to draw from?"

"Well, it was her first time, too, but now that I think about it I don't have any idea if she'd ever experimented with a friend. Maybe with kissing; I loved the way she kissed me, even that first time," Geordi smiled at the memory. "She had this confidence about it that I thought was really hot."

"Hot?"

"Attractive. Sexually attractive."

"Ah."

"So yeah, maybe she had practiced kissing with one of her girlfriends. But it was pretty clear we were both in the dark about much of the rest of it."

"Fascinating. I have access to a number of programs meant to guide me in matters of sexual pleasuring," Data stated neutrally. Geordi's eyebrows arched. "So in one respect I have an abundance of knowledge about the topic on which to draw. In practice, however, I found that I too had to rely on discovery to produce reliable results."

"You were with Tasha, right?"

Data hesitated. "I presume you learned that from my disclosure at the trial."

"I had certain suspicions beforehand. I don't understand something, though--she wanted it to be a secret?"

"She preferred to treat it as though it never happened. After all, we were under the influence of an intoxicating virus at the time. I fully intended to honor her request. I suspect she would be unhappy that our prior intimacy is now an element of a landmark legal case." Data appeared to frown. 

"No, Data, that's not right. That case established important legal rights for you. She would be proud to have helped you win your case in any way."

"You are confident of that?"

"No question. If she was still alive, she would have stood up and told the court herself--in colorful detail, if that would have helped you. I am sure of it. Whatever her reasons to be quiet about it initially, she was your friend, Data. No less than I am. I'm sure she would do no less."

"Thank you, Geordi. Your perspective on this matter is most illuminating."

"Anytime."

There was a moment of silence before Data spoke again. 

"It was my first sexual experience. I believe I performed adequately and that she enjoyed herself. But the experience left me with many questions about sexuality."

"That makes sense. It comes with experience."

"I have not had the opportunity to repeat the experience in the two years since. Geordi," Data shifted forward in his seat, his voice more tentative than before, "this may be too much to ask of you, but, I am curious if as my friend you would be willing to help me?"

Heat rushed to Geordi's face once more, his mouth agape. 

"Uh, what?"

"Would you be willing to help me to explore my sexuality?"

"You don't mean talking about it. You mean physically." Although phrased as a statement, this was clearly a question.

"Yes. I have many questions which I believe can only be answered through experience."

"What kinds of questions?"

"As I generally do not have what would be considered preferences, I believe that means that my orientation is bisexual. But I do not know this for certain. I have not been with a male partner, so I would like to compare the experiences. Of course I am not male in the strict biological sense, but my physical form and gender identity are male. Have you been with a male partner before, Geordi?"

"No, I haven't."

"Is that because you have already identified your preference?"

"Well, not particularly. It is the more common orientation in humans, a sort of norm. I never tested it."

"Would you like to?"

Geordi's heart rate quickened. "I'd consider it. I haven't thought about it before."

"I find that I am curious about this aspect of myself. I would very much like to discover if I have a sexual orientation. But that is only one of my questions."

"What else?"

"I hope to explore the sexual techniques I am programmed to perform. I do not know from experience if a partner's reaction to them would be positive, neutral, or negative. The vast majority of them are untested. I wonder if I am capable of having my own preferences when it comes to pleasure. I would like to better define what pleasure means for me, what it feels like in terms of sensory information. I do no know if I am capable of having an involuntary orgasm. I wonder if--"

"Hold on, Data, you don't know if you can climax?"

"No. I have in my programming a mimicked orgasmic response which includes ejaculation, but in my limited experience I found it to be voluntary and not a particularly notable sensation. I do not know if it would occur involuntarily if I were sufficiently stimulated, and if such an occurrence would be more significant."

"Have you... tried it for yourself?"

"If you are referring to masturbation, I have. I have not had any success. However, I do not believe this proves anything. It is not uncommon among human women, for example, to have difficulty reaching orgasm under circumstances that would be sufficiently stimulating for others. Self-stimulation, or manual stimulation alone, may not be sufficient."

Geordi could not quite fathom that he was having this frank conversation with his android best friend. But the tell-all conversation was still easier to fathom than his request that they get in bed together. 

"So are those the questions?"

"Most of the strictly sexual ones. I would also like to investigate the connections between sexuality and human emotional intimacy, to increase my understanding in the hopes of becoming a more desirable partner."

Geordi felt his features soften into a smile. "That's sweet, Data. And I think you already have a lot to offer a partner."

Data looked at him with curiosity, but said nothing of it. 

"Data, let me get this straight. You want us to have sex together. Potentially many times. To explore these questions you have about pleasure and intimacy. Is that about right?"

"That is my request. If the suggestion is inappropriate, please allow me to withdraw it. I wondered if this might be acceptable within our friendship."

Geordi gulped. "Well, it's not unacceptable... but we need to think it through. It could have, you know, unintended consequences."

Data tilted his head. "Such as?"

Geordi gestured with his hands, seeking the words. "Maybe we would see each other differently than before. It could make our friendship kind of... awkward. We might each feel differently about what was happening."

"By definition, we would; you would be capable of experiencing emotions, and I would not be."

"So that's something to consider. We would have to communicate very carefully about those differences, so that we wouldn't end up fighting."

"Fighting?" Data seemed concerned. 

"Well, sure. Maybe I want something for emotional reasons and, because you don't understand why it is important, you disregard it. I get my feelings hurt and we have to resolve that conflict. You know, for example," Geordi scratched  behind his ear, his expression slightly nervous. 

Data nodded. "I see. The risks are indeed greater than I realized. Please disregard my request."

"Data, I..." Geordi felt a rush of disappointment that he would give up so easily. 

"Yes, Geordi?" 

"I'm not saying no, I'm just thinking on the spot. Most things worth doing involve risk. All intimacy involves risk, okay? So, I guess I want to know how you'll work with me on those issues."

Data was thoughtful. "I do not believe I would ever disregard something that you told me was important, whether I understood it or not. My aim would be to understand intimacy from a human perspective. It would be self-defeating to ignore what you tell me."

"Okay."

"My greater concern is that I would miss something you communicate to me through more subtle means. I may fail to anticipate your needs, or to interpret indirect suggestions."

Geordi nodded thoughtfully. 

"However, this is why I made this request of you in particular. You have demonstrated a particularly high degree of patience with me in the past. Our friendship gives me confidence that you would be willing to help me to understand any mistakes and allow me to remedy them." 

Geordi was struck by this. "You really trust me."

"I do," the android replied matter-of-factly. 

Geordi smiled. "Thanks, Data. Hey, why don't you let me think about it, okay? Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. We can talk after our shift?"

"Sure," Geordi stood and stretched. "Alright, have a good night."

"You as well, Geordi."

 

\--

 

Back in his quarters, Geordi did what he said he would do. He thought about it. 

It was all he could think about. 

Sitting with Data, Geordi had been sufficiently shocked by Data's request, and forced by self-consciousness to maintain a semblance of calm, that he hadn't called up any mental images. Every time Data said intimacy or sexuality, Geordi focused his mind on kissing his friend; how would that feel? What issues would that introduce to our friendship? 

When he found himself standing alone in the turbo lift, the image that flashed into his imagination burned a stubborn after-image into his memory: Data naked above him, thrusting between his legs. 

The image was so hot that he felt faint. He suppressed the fantasy almost as quickly as it arrived, but he still had to steady himself as the lift arrived at his level. He hurried to his room hoping not to come across anyone he knew. 

 

\--

 

Geordi's quarters the next day

 

"So I thought about it, and I want to say yes. Only, I don't know how far I would want to take it. Would it be alright if we start with a kiss and, you know, check in with each other before we do other things?"

"Of course I would check for your consent each time our intimacy progressed. That was always my intention."

Geordi blushed slightly. "Okay, right, of course." He looked at the floor bashfully. 

Data looked at him questioningly. Eventually, Geordi looked up to meet Data's eyes. 

"May I kiss you, Geordi?"

Geordi thought his voice may betray his nerves, so he only nodded. 

Data shifted closer to the human on the sofa. He leaned in towards his lips, gently touching Geordi's cheek with one hand. Even the simple touch was intimate in a way they had never shared. It sent a thrill of jumbled emotion through Geordi's body. 

At the last second, Geordi lept to his feet.

"Ahh, I'm sorry Data. Something doesn't feel right. Maybe this isn't such a good idea," he looked at the android's expression which appeared startled and... sad? "Damn, I'm really sorry, I never meant to do that to you. That must have upset you."

"I cannot be upset."

"Well, I can fail to meet your expectations. I mean, you said how you trusted me. I feel like I just broke that trust by reacting in a weird way."

Data didn't comment.

Geordi cringed. "Oh man, what have I done? Data, listen, it's not that I don't want to, I just think it's complicated. I find you really attractive. Really. And I care about you a lot. Maybe it would be easier if I didn't care so much. I mean, I'm really nervous and--I think I'm more concerned about hurting you than you realize. And you'll just tell me that you can't be hurt, but you know I don't believe that."

Data's seated posture and hands folded in his lap conveyed neutral calm. For a moment Geordi wondered whether he was in fact unaffected. 

"Geordi, I am unsure how to address your concern about my feelings. But it is important that you understand I will not fault you for changing your mind."

Geordi stood looking at him silently. 

"You need not fear hurting me. I, however, must be careful of any harm I might cause you. My request has already caused you distress, and so I have to agree with you that this is perhaps not the best idea." 

Geordi sighed. "Yeah, I think so."

"Would you like me to accompany you for dinner? I am unoccupied this evening." Leave it to Data to not miss a beat over what just happened. Business at usual. 

"Uh, hmm, well," Geordi hated how he sounded hemming like that. Get it together, La Forge. "I might need to spend some time alone to cool my nerves. Can we hang out tomorrow?"

"Of course, Geordi," Data replied mimicking a small smile as he rose from the sofa. He looked back at Geordi as he left. "Goodnight."

"Night, Data."

When the door closed, Geordi flopped on the sofa miserably, cursing himself. 

What the hell is wrong with me? I could have just let him kiss me. I wanted him to. Have I lost my mind? Why the hell did I lose it? I mean, he didn't do anything wrong. He was perfect. 

God, so perfect. 

He has never touched me like that before. 

That's it, then. That's what it would be like. If I can't handle that, I should be relieved that I freaked out before it started. Less damage that way. 

Damage. Data said he's not hurt, but dammit, he should be. I mean, whether or not he has emotions, I can't treat him like he doesn't. If I treated him like he can't be hurt, I'd be treating him like he doesn't matter. 

Like he isn't a person.

"Damn it all to hell," Geordi stood up cursing aloud. He replicated a dish of pasta and sat down at his dinner table to devour it. 

Just because he doesn't feel pain doesn't mean I don't care if I hit him in the face by accident. Even if I can't possibly have injured him. I still apologize. It's still wrong that it happened, and right to make amends. 

And besides, if he can trust, then his trust can be broken. It might not feel like betrayal feels to me, but it's the same damn thing. 

He has social impulses. Social needs. He prefers having friends, and he takes care with his friendships. It matters to him how we feel. And it matters to me how he... thinks. Whatever, his perspective matters. 

Geordi finished eating. He replicated some cold water. He busied himself cleaning up. Then he busied himself brushing his teeth, tidying his room. He couldn't think of a damn thing to do that would take his mind off of Data for even a minute. 

Last night the images in his mind were hot as hell. Surprising, and intoxicating. But Geordi wasn't what you would call impulsive. He could keep lust in check. 

But this was something else. The images now steamed with emotions he hadn't known were there. He felt affection, attachment, even longing. When he tried to push these from his mind, they seemed only to grow. 

 

\--

 

"Computer, locate Data."

" _Commander Data is in his quarters._ "

Geordi tapped his com badge. "La Forge to Data."

" _Data here. Do you need me, Geordi?_ "

Interesting choice of words, Geordi thought to himself. 

"Yes, I think I do. Do you promise me that you are not upset about what I did?"

" _I promise. Not only am I not upset, but you are well within your rights to change your mind._ "

"How many times do I get to change my mind?"

" _What do you mean?_ "

"Never mind. Can I come over?"

" _Of course._ "

"I'll be right there."

 

\--

 

When the doors to Data's quarters opened, Data was standing near his terminal. Immediately his full attention was on Geordi. 

Geordi closed the distance quickly. He took Data's face in both hands and guided him into a passionate kiss. He arched his back slightly as the sensation thrilled through him. Data's hands eventually found his shoulder and his low back as he overcame his surprise. 

When the kiss ended, Data looked at him questioningly. Geordi peered up at him with a hazy expression of pleasure. 

"You changed your mind. Why?"

"I don't know."

Data's eyes widened just a touch. "I confess, I am confused."

Geordi laughed. "I am probably just as confused as you are. Almost certainly. You said that you wanted to experiment. So, that's what I'm doing. I guess we'll have to figure it out together. Is that okay?"

Data nodded. "I accept."

"Now kiss me again," Geordi said. 


End file.
